


Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

by qjq



Category: Inception (2010), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, закадровая смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq
Summary: Она появляется только в моменты опасности.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ для команды fandom The 100 2016.  
> К фику есть прекрасный коллаж от Mrs. D.

Кларк бежала по улице, слегка прихрамывая на левую ногу. Не было необходимости оглядываться, чтобы узнать, что проекции у неё на хвосте всё сокращают отрыв. Нельзя останавливаться, сказала она себе.  
  
Идеальным вариантом было бы заранее привлечь внимание проекций, забаррикадироваться где-нибудь и переждать, пока Беллами и Октавия выполняют свою работу. Но если с привлечением внимания у неё проблем не возникло, то ни в одно здание она никак попасть не могла: как назло, двери оказывались запертыми, стеклянные витрины не разбивались даже после нескольких ударов тяжёлыми ботинками.  
  
Тихо выругавшись, Кларк оставила безуспешные попытки выбить очередную дверь и бросилась дальше по улице. Мозг человека в коме способен и не на такое. Тем более человека, которого в кому погрузили насильно.  
  
Они уже почти месяц гонялись за компанией A.L.I.E., которая официально занималась милитаризацией подсознания. Однако спустя несколько дней после сеанса все их клиенты внезапно теряли сознание и погружались в кому. В это время с их счетов исчезали деньги, их компании становились банкротами, а сами клиенты, если им везло очнуться, не могли совершенно ничего вспомнить о своей жизни.  
  
Ради этого дела она и присоединилась к сестре и брату — координатору и имитатору, — которые потеряли своего архитектора в той же заварушке с зачисткой всех, кто имел отношение к дримшерингу. И была благодарна им за то, что они не стали выспрашивать у неё причины, по которым она стала работать с ними.  
  
Далеко впереди Кларк город постепенно растворялся в сером тумане, к которому не хотелось приближаться даже на пару сотен метров, но именно туда загоняли её проекции. Ей оставалось только верить в то, что Октавия и Беллами успеют раньше, или...  
  
Она споткнулась. Чёрт, она была уверена, что ещё секунду назад под её ногами был ровный тротуар и никаких ступенек, но вот лестница, а и без того повреждённая нога теперь, кажется, сломана. Проекции приближались, а огнестрельное оружие, как она уже успела выяснить, в этом неправильном сне никак не желало работать. Кларк уже приготовилась к тому, что её выкинет в реальность оттого, что проекции попросту растерзают её, и тут...  
  
И тут появилась она. Этот её наряд, её боевая раскраска настолько контрастировали с окружающим городом из стекла, металла и пластмассы, что она казалась воинственным ангелом, спустившимся с небес для защиты Кларк (что, если подумать, нельзя было однозначно назвать неправдой). Улыбнувшись одним уголком губ, она обнажила свои мечи, и пока Кларк пыталась принять сидячее положение, всё уже было закончено.  
  
Она просто смотрела на Лексу, неудобно облокотившись на ступеньку, и старалась запомнить эти черты до последней родинки, чтобы затем снова зарисовать их, ведь сон теперь стал единственным местом, где Кларк могла увидеть её. (Но на самом деле ей и не надо было запоминать черты лица, она могла вспомнить каждую из них с закрытыми глазами: этот тонкий нос, который та так забавно морщила, когда смеялась, этот изгиб губ, когда Кларк тянулась к ней за поцелуем, и это изумление в глазах в тот последний момент, когда она _не успела_ )  
  
— Хей, Кларк! — Лекса присела на корточки перед ней и заглянула в глаза. — Тебе нужно бежать. Этому парню уже не помочь, в сейфе вы ничего не обнаружите, слишком поздно. Найди остальных, и пересидите где-нибудь до выброса. Я их задержу, — качнула она головой в сторону проекций. Было ясно, что это только первая волна.  
  
— Но... — Кларк протянула руку и коснулась щеки Лексы. Она не могла уйти сейчас, не могла.  
  
— Давай, Кларк, — снова твёрдо повторила она. — Тебе нужно бежать, пока не появились танки или что-нибудь ещё, с чем мне будет очень трудно справиться. — Она положила руку поверх руки Кларк и крепко сжала.  
  
— А моя нога?  
  
— Она не сломана, — уверенно ответила Лекса и отпустила её руку. — Беги.  
  
И Кларк побежала. Лишь один раз, перед тем, как завернуть на узкую улочку, она оглянулась, чтобы увидеть Лексу, отбивающуюся от проекций, с разметавшимися волосами, словно окутанную лучами света.  


 

***

  
— Значит, она появляется только в моменты опасности? — спросила Октавия тем вечером, когда они, вернувшись из больницы в гостиницу, обсуждали дальнейшие планы, и Кларк ничего не оставалось, как выложить всё ей и Беллами.  
  
— Да, если мне что-то угрожает. Например, если проекции становятся, — она махнула рукой, — слишком агрессивными. — Конечно же, она не стала упоминать, сколько раз ловила себя на бессознательном желании, чтобы дело пошло наперекосяк, только ради того, чтобы ещё раз заглянуть ей в глаза.  
  
— Иногда я вижу Линкольна среди проекций, — тихо ответила Октавия. — Но всякий раз это оказывается не он.  
  
Кларк опустила глаза. Однажды ей придётся оставить дримшеринг. Возможно, чем быстрее она это сделает, тем лучше. Это не должно стать пагубной зависимостью. Но сначала ей нужно разобраться с A.L.I.E.


End file.
